Mon Univers Est Le Votre
by TivaPaigelyn
Summary: They were having a peaceful sleep. Until someone from the past turns up with a child and challenges how commited Tony really is to their relationship. My first ever fanfic so criticism is VERY welcome but please don't be too harsh.
1. Chapter 1

**Mon Univers****Est****Le Votre**

"It's 4am! Why is there knocking?" Tony DiNozzo mumbled as he threw his arm over his girlfriend. The knocking only grew louder as time passed. "If I ignore it will they go away?"

"I do not know! Go answer it…" She ordered as she rolled out from under him.

"Fine." He threw on his pants and stumbled through the apartment, running his hands through his already mussed hair.  
"Alright, alright! I'm coming." As he opened the door, he was shocked by the sight before him….

"Ziva… What are you doing here? Gibbs said you weren't coming back!"

"Hello, Tony! You look good… Where's your wedding ring?" _Did he forget about our marriage?_

"Wedding ring? Ziva, what the hell are you talking about?" _She's gone for 3 years and as soon as she comes back, she starts talking nonsense._

"You don't remember my last night here?" The tremble in her voice not going unnoticed by Tony.

"Are you okay? Do you wanna come in?" Tony, for the first time, noticed the small child hiding behind Ziva's legs. "Who's the kid?"

"You really don't remember? Tony, we got married that night and had sex… She's your daughter." Seeing, the look on Tony's face, she realized he remembered none of this. "I think it's best if I leave."

"Zi, wait!" The look in both their eyes was so heartbreaking that they couldn't tear their eyes away.

_Just like old times._

"Tony, who is it?" Jeanne called from the bedroom as she made her way to the front door.

"It's Ziva. She's back… Look, Jeanne, I'm sorry. This isn't going to work between us."

"You love her again?" _Why does this always happen to me?_

"I never stopped, Jeanne… And apparently, Ziva and I are married." _And have the cutest little girl in the whole world._

"Mommy, who are these people?" For the first time, Tony heard his little girl speak. _She's so cute. Definitely her mother's child._

"This is your daddy, sweetheart… and Jeanne." After a few awkward moments, Ziva finally decided to speak. "Really, Tony, I should go."

"No, stay… It's okay. I'll come get my stuff this afternoon." Jeanne stated with a sad smile to everyone.

"Are you sure? I mean, we can find somewhere for you and…" _I don't even know my own daughter's name._

"Carmelina Athalia." Ziva supplied with an encouraging smile. "Athalia means God is exalted."

"It's a beautiful name, Zi." Tony snuck a glance at Carmelina and gave her a small, reassuring smile… "Carmelina, do you wanna sit down? You can watch TV if you want?"

"Thank you, daddy!" Carmelina giggled as she ran and jumped onto the worn out sofa.

"I should be going… Congratulations to you both. She's so beautiful." Jeanne called as she carefully shut the door behind them.

As soon as the door shut, Tony let out a breath he didn't know he was even holding and practically jumped into Ziva's arms.

"I missed you so much… God, you're more beautiful than I remember!"

"I missed you too, Tony" Ziva laughed… "You should talk to Carmel, she was excited to meet you, you know?"

"Really?" Tony asked, surprised. "What shall I say?"

"Just go and be yourself, Tony. She's a lot like you… She'll probably do all of the talking for you anyway. She's only two though, so keep it PG. I know what you're like."

"When's her birthday?" _I don't want to miss anymore of them. Two is way too many._

"February 10th, 2010."

Tony took Ziva's hand and stared into her eyes. "I'm glad you're back, Ziva."

"Me too. Now, go talk to your daughter!" She said as she squeezed his hand.

"Our daughter, Zi. Our's!" He whispered as he walked across the room until he reached the sofa.

"Hi, cutie pie!"

"Daddy! Come sit with me." She yelled excitedly.

"Alright" he laughed. "What are we watching?"

Ziva smiled at the sight in front of her. When she thought of returning to Washington, she never thought Tony would be so happy to see her. Every scenario in her head always ended with Tony being so mad at her for leaving and yelling at her, telling her to go back to Miami, to Ray. Truthfully, that's the reason she bought Carmelina with her… As a way to calm Tony down for a while. But he seemed blinded by the fact that she was just _back home_ where she belonged. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts; she didn't realize Tony had walked up to her holding Carmelina.

"Lina's tired so I'm going to put her in my bed… That okay?" Tony asked with a hopefully glint in his eye… _He wants me to stay… He wants _us_ to stay._

"That's perfect, Tony. It will give me a chance to talk to you and maybe look online for a place for me and Carmel to stay." _Please say no... I want to stay._

"A place to stay? Zi, you and Lina are staying here! We're married. I can legally make you! I just got you back; you're not leaving me again!" Ziva sensed the panic in his voice and was quick to reassure him.

"Tony, I'm not leaving you. Ever. Again. I promise." She grabbed his hand as a way to prove her words to him. When Tony looked into her eyes, all he saw was the truth and _love. _It made him so _unbelievably happy_ that he just had to pull her closer and wrap his arms around her small frame.

"I meant it, you know? I never stopped loving you… I love you _so much_, Ziva."

"I love you too, Tony" she sighed. "And I think Carmel does too... She doesn't normally warm to people as quickly as she did with you"

"That's because she's my daughter… And I'm her daddy and I'm going to spoil her every day, starting today. I'm gonna turn my spare room into the perfect room for Lina."

"You keep calling her Lina… I thought you'd call her Carm or something."

"Yeah? Why'd you think that?"

"I named her after your mother, Tony!"

Tony just stared at her in shock… Then suddenly started laughing. "Zi, my mother's name was Elisabeth."

"I know that, Tony. I meant her middle name. Carmella."

"Oh. Well, why didn't you just call her Elisabeth then? It would have been much more obvious!" Ziva just had to roll her eyes at this. How could she possibly love a man this ridiculous?

"Because, from what you've told me, your mother was an amazing person. And I thought calling her Elisabeth would make her think she had to live up to her name, you know? Be as great as her namesake. She shouldn't have to live with the pressure of that… and also, Carmelina is a unique name for a unique little girl."

"A beautiful little girl, Zi. I'm proud of you…." He slowly leaned in a pressed a feather-light kiss to her lips. "Mmmm. Now I need to ring the team and let them know you're back. As much as I want to keep you and Lina to myself, Abby will go mad if I don't tell her and Gibbs will head slap me so hard that I'll most likely forget about you both."

With one more kiss and another "I love you", he ran off to find his phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Can 2 year olds even talk? I'm not entirely sure. If not, then Carmelina is just super smart!  
Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS *pouty face***

"ZIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA! You're back!"

"Hello, Abby!" Ziva laughed. The happy Goth never failed to make people smile. As Ziva was enveloped into one of Abby's bone crushing hugs, she sent a genuine, personal smile to the other member's of Team Gibbs that were walking through the door.

"Abby. Abby… ABBY! Let go of Ziva. She needs to breathe!" The panic in Tony's voice obvious to all who were listening.

After 10 minutes of greetings, everybody was finally ready to sit down. Tony sent Ziva the same look that a child would give their parents on Christmas morning. With a nod from Ziva, Tony ran off to get Carmelina from his bedroom.

"So? How are you? Where have you been? Why did you leave? Why did you come back? We were so worried! When Gibbs told us you weren't coming back, Tony was a mess, Ziva! And you didn't even say goodbye to us! How could you? Do you know what it's like to-"

Abby was cut off by the sound of Tony and Carmelina's giggling. "Daddy! Stop tickling me! Mommy, help!"

At this, Ziva got up and joined Tony in the doorway, tickling Carmelina until they remembered that everyone else was in the room.

"Guys, this is Carmelina… Our daughter." The delight in Tony's voice was unmistakable. The room fell into a shocked silence.

After a few minutes, McGee finally came to his senses. "Daughter? You two have a daughter… I'm sorry. When did this happen?"

"The night I left, we slept together. Although, Tony doesn't remember. We were both quite drunk. The next morning, Tony didn't remember what happened and I couldn't take that and I just had to leave. Can you imagine sleeping with someone you were in love with and then having to sit opposite them everyday like nothing had happened?"

"Zi, why didn't you tell me?" _H_e_ sounds hurt._

"I'm sorry, Tony. I didn't know how to… I'm sorry to all of you-"

"Rule number 6. And 12, for that matter." Gibbs finally realized what was happening. "So, where did you actually go Ziver?"

"I went to New York; I went to umm… to stay with Tony Sr…"

"WHAT?" Tony was outraged by this. "Why would you go to him, of all people? You know how I feel about him, Ziva?"

"Look, I'm sorry! I couldn't stay and I have no other family in America and I certainly wasn't going back to Israel, was I? Where else was I supposed to go?" The tears in her eyes started to fall and she didn't bother to stop them.

"Mommy? Mommy, stop crying! Daddy, you made mommy cry!"

"Lina, I'm sorry! Zi, come with me and Lina for a second?" Ziva nodded and they all headed to the bedroom.

Sitting down on the bed, with Carmelina on his lap and Ziva to his side, Tony felt the happiest he had since Ziva left. "Look, Zi, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry… I love you and Lina… Kay, Lina?"

"I love you too, Tony and I'm sorry!"

"Me too, daddy!"

"You both have nothing to apologize for! Now let's go back to the rest of the family… Sound good Lina?" He said, kissing Carmel on the head.

"Will you carry me, pwease?" She begged, sticking her bottom lip out to her father.

"Anything for you, princess! We good, Zi?"

"We're perfect, Tony." Ziva stated with a smile and a soft kiss to his lips.

"You need to stop kissing me. I could get used to this…"

"That's the plan, Tony!" Ziva laughed, causing Carmelina and Tony to laugh too.

Walking back into the living room, the conversation between the rest of the family came to a halt. With a nod from Tony, the conversations started back up again… As Ziva, Lina and Tony got situated on the couch, 5 heads turned to them, all ready to hear what they had to say.

"Ziva, my dear," Ducky started "We know why you left and we all understand that, unfortunate as the reasoning is. But if I may ask, why the sudden return?"

With a look to Tony for reassurance, she began. "Well, I, I got a call from Tony's phone. Only it wasn't Tony. It was Jeanne." A look to the group confirmed they didn't particularly like Jeanne. "She told me that Tony had been missing me lately and suggested I come back. When I told her I didn't think it was the best idea, she told me that she had once found Tony looking through pictures of me," she turned to Tony with a teasing smile on her face, "Apparently, he was missing me so much, he cried at the pictures and told Jeanne that if he had told me how he felt, we could be together with a family by now. And knowing that was what he wanted made me want to come home… I'm hoping I can come back to NCIS with you all?"

"Of course, Ziva." Gibbs supplied. "I'll talk to Vance." Gibbs stood up, ready to leave. He made his way over to Ziva and gave Lina a kiss on the head which made her giggle. He then gave Ziva a kiss on the cheek and looked the family sat together. "It's good to have you back."

After Gibbs had gone, the rest of the family started leaving until there was just McGee and Abby left.

Tony and McGee were in the kitchen talking about Ziva's return with Carmelina whilst the girls were entertaining Lina in the living room. Abby was filling Ziva in on what she missed when she was gone, how Tony wasn't himself and how work wasn't the same without her. Tony looked at them. When Ziva felt eyes on her, she looked up and looked into Tony's eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"So, I take it you're glad she's back then?" Tim teased with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Of course I am, McSmile. And she's given me the most adorable little girl in the world. I mean, I've only known her for what, 6 hours? And I love her already."

"You look like a proud daddy…."

"I am, Tim. I am." It was obvious that Tony couldn't take his eyes off of his girls, but he forced himself in order to talk to Tim.

"So, now that we know me and Zi have broken rule 12, are you going to tell Abby how you feel?"

"I don't know, Tony… It's complicated, you know?"

"Trust me, McGee, I know. But once you tell her you love her, it doesn't seem quite so complicated. In fact, it's simple. You love her and she loves you. She told me and there's nothing better than knowing that someone so special to you, feels the same way."


End file.
